daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Dot Warner version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Comeau household was all dressed up for the occasion. Rapunzel was dressed up like a gypsy girl. Tod was dressed up like a carrot. Copper was dressed up like a pea pod. Hokey Wolf, Rapunzel's uncle, was dressed up like Dracula. Queen Aurelia was dressed up like a fairy. King Malcom was dressed up like a waiter. Young Baloo was dressed up like a hula dancer, and Dot Warner was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Malcom exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Aurelia asked. "Yes, I am," Malcom said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Dot inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Dot said. It made Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Dot Warner face!" Aurelia exclaimed. She ran up to Dot, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, darling, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Dot did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Malcom said. "Wow, Aurelia," Hokey said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Hokey," Arianna smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Malcom." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Malcom said. "Like a paint job." Hokey said. Then he noticed Rapunzel dressed up as a gypsy, Tod dressed up as a carrot, and Copper dressed up as a pea pod. "Hey, Copper, my nephew!!" he said. He picked up the little hound puppy and gave him a hug. "This is your fourth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Rapunzel and Tod and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Rapunzel said, "He's a pea pod." "A pea pod?!" Hokey asked, not believing his niece. "I mean an evil body snatching pod." Tod said. Hokey faced Copper again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Copper rubbed noses. As soon as Dot grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Malcom glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Dot!" Dot glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, that's not a nice thing to say to Dot." Aurelia said. Malcom didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Dot mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, stop calling your sister names!" Aurelia scolded lightly. Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, and Hokey just gasped at Dot's insolence, and Malcom was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Dot was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Baloo said. "That's enough now, Baloo." Aurelia told him. Dot jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Malcom yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Baloo, Aurelia, and Hokey gasped in shock. Dot glared angrily at Malcom and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS KING SALAZAR!" She then stomped off to her room, where her brothers, Yakko and Wakko Warner, are sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her. "So just Tod, Copper, and I are going?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes, darling." Aurelia said. Rapunzel became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Tod and Copper following her. "Malcom, what was that all about?" Aurelia asked. Malcom shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her; she's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Hokey said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Hokey, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Malcom said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Hokey said, "Think of Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Pumpkin, and the Lost Children." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween Category:Dot Warner